Stworek i spółka
by Buusia33
Summary: Pre-Hogwart i całkowite AU. Stworek, po śmierci Pani Black dochodzi do wniosku, że chce nawiązać więź z Harrym Potterem. Zapraszam do czytania.
1. Chapter 1

**Żeby nie było nieporozumień, nie jestem właścicielem Harrego Pottera.**

Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek skończę tę historię. Różne pomysły prześladują mnie już od bardzo długiego czasu, ale nie mam talentów pisarskich, więc z realizacją jest gorzej.

 **PROLOG**

 _Lucilla Cerutisz – Hufflepuf, szósty rok – Fragment notatek z lekcji. –_

Skrzaty domowe to zagrożona wyginięciem rasa magicznych istot specjalnie wyhodowana lub może lepiej było by powiedzieć, że stworzona w celu służenia czarodziejom. W czasach współczesnych nie wiemy jakich starożytni użyli do tego dokonania magicznych technik, a szkoda, bo może wtedy udało by się zapewnić skrzatom przetrwanie.

Skrzaty są niezwykle wszechstronne i bardzo silne magicznie, ale ich magia oraz intelekt jest niestabilna i wymaga związku z czarodziejem lub rodziną czarodziei w celu stabilizacji. Związek ten, zwany więzią jest bardzo tajemniczy. Wiemy, że jest dziedziczny w tym zakresie, że skrzat może się związać tylko z krewnymi osoby, z którą ma nawiązaną więź. Jednym słowem, skrzat jest związany z danym rodem. Nie jest znany sposób na związanie z czarodziejem skrzata, który został pozbawiony więzi. Najczęstszymi przyczynami braku więzi są: Śmierć wszystkich członków rodziny, z którą związany jest skrzat lub celowe usunięcie więzi przez czarodzieja, które tradycyjnie odbywa się poprzez podarowanie skrzatowi kawałka ubrania. Bez tej więzi żywotność oraz inteligencja skrzata ulega stopniowej degradacji. Po około 10-15 latach skrzat przestaje być skrzatem i zmienia się w gremlina. Gremliny to zwykłe, choć magiczne szkodniki. Różnią się od skrzatów przede wszystkim tym, że są pozbawione zdolności mowy i w sprzyjających warunkach rozmnażają się jak króliki, a ich długość życia od narodzin do śmierci ze starości wynosi około 20 lat. W porównaniu do długości życia skrzata, który średnio żyje około 250 lat, to bardzo niewiele. Same Skrzaty nazywają Gremliny samotnymi.

Głównym powodem, dla którego skrzaty są zagrożone wyginięciem, są olbrzymie problemy z hodowlą. Ciążą skrzata trwa zaledwie 90 dni, a małe skrzaty osiągają wielkość rodziców już w 5 lat po narodzinach, ponadto dziedziczą wiedzę matki, a przynajmniej jej część. Jednak doprowadzenie do narodzin małego skrzata jest niezwykle trudne. Przede wszystkim, po prostu nie da się zmusić do współpracy skrzatów, które nie są sobą zainteresowane. Ponadto, skrzaty związane z różnymi rodzinami nie chcą współpracować, nawet jeśli wykazują wzajemne zainteresowanie, z tego powodu skrzaty posiadają tylko najstarsze czarodziejskie rodziny.

Ciekawostką jest fakt, że największa grupa skrzatów domowych w Europie żyje w Hogwarcie. Jest ich dokładnie 576, a sto lat temu żyło ich tutaj 612. Większość skrzatów żyjących na świecie ma ponad 190 lat.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1.

Gdzieś w Londynie, w dużym ponurym domu stary skrzat od wielu godzin mamrotał do siebie, stojąc przed zawieszonym na ścianie dużym i częściowo zniszczonym gobelinem.

\- Kochana Pani nie żyje. Portret Kochanej Pani jest niesamowity i zupełnie jak Pani, ale nie zastąpi Kochanej Pani. Stworek musi więzi, albo będzie samotny, co zrobić?

\- Mistrz Regulus też odszedł, zostawił zadanie dla Stworka. Stworek nie wie jak zniszczyć złą rzecz, ale Stworek się dowie jeśli będzie miał czas. Stworek musi więzi, albo będzie samotny, co zrobić?

\- Mistrz Syriusz jest niedostępny, Stworek czuje, że żyje, ale za barierami nie do przejścia. Kochana Pani nie lubiła Mistrza Syriusza i chyba lepiej jeśli Stworek poszuka kogoś innego. Stworek musi więzi, albo będzie samotny, co zrobić?

\- Stworek lubi pannę Andi, ale Kochana pani powiedziała, że panna Andi nie jest już rodzina, więc Stworek nie może do niej pójść. Panna Bella jest za tymi samymi osłonami co Mistrz Syriusz. Panna Cyza jest miła i ma synka, Stworek może pójść do niej, ale Pan Lucjusz czuje źle. Zgredek wygląda strasznie i jest głupi. Stworek wie, że ma słabą więź. Stworek nie wie co zrobić, ale Stworek musi więzi, albo będzie samotny.

\- Stworek musi myśleć, Stworek patrzy na gobelin. Stworek musi patrzeć do tyłu, bo z pokolenia Kochanej Pani nie ma już nikogo. Pani Cedrella ma dużo potomków, ale Stworek nie pójdzie do Weasley'ów, Kochana Pani ich nie cierpiała i mówiła, że to zdrajcy. Stworek nie może iść do zdrajców, ale Stworek musi więzi, albo będzie samotny.

\- Pani Dorea miała syna, on nie żyje, ale też ma syna. Stworek lubił Panią Doreę i młodsza siostra Stworka zawsze była szczęśliwa po tym jak poszła z panią Doreą do Potterów. I Kochana Pani zawsze szanowała Potterów. Nie lubiła, ale szanowała, bo to stara rodzina. Nie taka stara jak Black, ale stara. Harold Potter ma teraz cztery lata, Stworek nie wie dlaczego czarodzieje nazywają go Harry skoro na gobelinie jest Harold, ale to nie ważne. Może to dlatego, że jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Stworek nie wie czemu w ogóle Harold jest na gobelinie rodu Black, skoro on jest z rodu Potter. Stworek musi się przyjrzeć. O Stworek już widzi, linia idzie do Mistrza Syriusza, on jest chrzestnym ojcem Panicza i musiał oświadczyć, że Panicz jest jego następcą. To znaczy, że Stworek może więzi, bo Panicz Potter jest rodziną. Stworek musi teraz znaleźć, gdzie panicz jest, bo coś go schowało przed Stworkiem. Stworek pójdzie do Sprężynki i zapyta. Sprężynka jest teraz skrzat Potterów więc będzie wiedziała, Stworek nie wie, bo to kilka pokoleń od rodziny Stworka. Stworek chętnie zobaczy siostrę.

I nagle z cichym POP skrzat zniknął z pokoju, pozostawiając za sobą stary zakurzony dom.


	3. Chapter 3

ROZDZIAŁ 2.

Gdzieś nad morzem w hrabstwie Essex znajduje się przepiękna, całkowicie niedostępna dla mugoli, niepokojąco pusta i lekko zaniedbana posiadłość o powierzchni ponad 450 hektarów. Mniej więcej po środku przynależnej do posiadłości linii brzegowej, na częściowo zawalonym klifie, uchowały się pozostałości starego obronnego zamku. Zamek ten do dziś dnia nazywa się Gryfim Gniazdem i jest uważany, za kolebkę rodu Potter. Z kolei na północnym krańcu posiadłości znaleźć można wspaniały ponad 300 letni dwór otoczony ogromnymi i zadbanymi ogrodami.

Stworek z cichym POP pojawił się przed usytuowanym obok kuchni tylnym wejściem do dworu. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu wpatrując się w grube dębowe drzwi, a następnie strzelił palcami wywołując dźwięk gongu. Prawie natychmiast po tym, drzwi zostały uchylone przez wyraźnie nie najlepiej się czującą skrzatkę. Stary elf zamrugał z niepokojem patrząc na siostrę. Sprężynka, jako młodsza od niego o prawie sto lat, nie powinna wyglądać tak staro i ponuro. Ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli, była pełna energii i radości, bez przerwy zachwalając swoją nową panią Lily, albo zalety odziedziczonego przez James'a skrzata o imieniu Cosik.

\- Stworek cieszy się, że widzi siostrę, ale chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest Cosik. Otwieranie drzwi to obowiązek skrzatów, a nie skrzatek. I Stworek, chce wiedzieć, czemu Sprężynka tak źle wygląda. – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem.

Sprężynka westchnęła głośno i szerzej otworzyła drzwi, mówiąc:

\- Stworek wejdzie, Sprężynka cieszy się, że widzi Stworka. Sprężynka otwiera drzwi, bo Cosik zginął razem z Panem i Panią Potter. Sprężynka żałuje, że ona też nie zginęła, ale Kochana Pani Lili rozkazała Sprężynce zostać we Dworze. Sprężynka wie, że Kochana Pani Lili zrobiła tak, bo Sprężynka była w ciąży i nie mogła POP łatwo, a Kochana Pani Lili wiedziała, że we Dworze Sprężynka nie będzie miała co robić tylko opiekować się swoimi dziećmi. Ale Kochana Pani Lili umarła, a Sprężynka jest dobry skrzat i jest posłuszna i nie idzie nigdzie. Sprężynka jest samotna, wiesz. Córeczki Sprężynki są już prawie dorosłe i jeszcze bardziej samotne niż Sprężynka.

\- Stworek jest zmartwiony, że Sprężynka jest samotna. Przecież panicz Potter ma już prawie 5 lat i Sprężynka dawno powinna nawiązać z nim więzi. Stworek nie rozumie, dlaczego Sprężynka jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. Stworek stracił Kochaną Panią i teraz chce więzi z Paniczem Potterem, bo on jest rodzina. Stworek miał bardzo silną więź z paniczem Regulusem i Stworek ją nawiązał jak panicz miał 2 lata, więc Stworek, wie, że Stworek i Sprężynka też może więzi z paniczem Haroldem.

\- Sprężynka może, ale Sprężynka nie wie gdzie Panicz Harry jest. Sprężynka już jak panicz miał roczek, to nawiązała więź, ale bardzo słabą, i Sprężynka czuje, że tej więzi już nie ma. Sprężynka obiecała Kochanej Pani Lili, że Sprężynka nie opuści Dworu bez pozwolenia.

\- Sprężynka jest głupia, że nie idzie szukać Panicza Pottera. Pani Sprężynki nie żyje, a Panicz tak i może potrzebować Sprężynki. Stworek chce wiedzieć, co Sprężynka mówi, że nie wie gdzie Panicz jest. Sprężynka jest skrzat Potter, więc powinna wiedzieć.

\- Sprężynka nie jest głupia, tylko posłuszna. Sprężynka opiekuje się domem i ziemią. Sprężynka dba o Ogród i zwierzęta, a córeczki Sprężynki są już tak duże, że mogą dbać o pola. Ale Stworek ma racje, że Sprężynka powinna sprawdzić, czy Panicz Sprężynki nie potrzebuje. Tylko, że Sprężynka nie może dobrze wyczuć Panicza. On jest schowany. Sprężynka wie, że on jest gdzieś w stronę Londynu. Ale Sprężynka nie wie gdzie i nie wie kogo zapytać. Stworek jest mądrzejszy od Sprężynki, może Stworek coś wymyśli.

\- Stworek musi się zastanowić. Stworek wie, że jak rodzice umierają, to dzieci idą do rodziny, tak samo jak skrzaty. Stworek wie, że nie ma więcej Potter's, a Mistrz Syriusz jest niedostępny. Ale Stworek nie wie nic o rodzinie Pani Potter. I jeszcze Stworek się zastanawia, o to kto jest chrzestną matką Panicza Harolda.

\- Sprężynka wie, że chrzestną matką Panicza jest Lady Longbotom. I Sprężynka wie, że Kochana Pani Lili ma siostrę, która jest mugolem. Sprężynka myśli, że mugolski adres siostry Kochanej Pani Lili, będzie w notesie. Sprężynka może go przynieść do kuchni, niech Stworek poczeka.

POP – POP

\- Sprężynka znalazła notes i tu jest adres: Privet Drive 4 w Little Whinging, Surrey. Sprężynka nie wie co teraz zrobić.

\- Sprężynka nie wie, ale Stworek wie. Sprężynka sprawdzi dom Longbotom'ów i zapyta ich skrzata o Panicza. Stworek, myśli, że Panicza tam nie będzie, ale lepiej sprawdzić. Stworek poszuka tego Little Whining i mugolskiej siostry Pani Potter. To będzie trudne, Stworek może potrzebować trochę czasu. Jeśli Sprężynka znajdzie panicza, to zawoła Stworka, a jak nie to wróci do Dworu i będzie czekać na Stworka.


	4. Chapter 4

ROZDZIAŁ 3.

Skrzaty na ogół nie posługują się adresami, a układ geograficzny ziemi, nie ma dla nich większego znaczenia. Stworek, tak jak każdy inny skrzat teleportował się po prostu tam, gdzie chciał się udać. Jako odnośnika używał niepowtarzalnych magicznych sygnatur charakterystycznych zarówno dla ludzi, magicznych stworzeń, a nawet przesiąkniętych magią miejsc. Odnalezienie miejsca, w którym żyje Harold Potter, bez możliwości wyczucia jego magicznej sygnatury, za to z mugolskim adresem stanowiło poważne wyzwanie.

Przed wyruszeniem na poszukiwania zapytał siostrę o magiczną sygnaturę Panicza, ale tak samo jak Sprężynka mógł jedynie z trudem wyczuć ogólny kierunek w jakim należy się udać. A bez dokładnej lokalizacji teleportowanie się po prostu nie było możliwe. Jednak Stworek nie miał zamiaru szybko się poddawać.

Najpierw spróbował teleportować się do znanych sobie miejsc znajdujących się mniej więcej w tym samym kierunku, z którego wyczuwał Panicza i sprawdzał czy odczucie przypadkiem nie staje się silniejsze. Tak prowadzone poszukiwania zajęły mu prawie dwa tygodnie i niestety nie przyniosły szczególnych rezultatów. Tyle tylko, że udało mu się wykluczyć Londyn jako miejsce pobytu panicza.

Następnie zaczął kolejno odwiedzać wszystkie mieszkające w Anglii skrzaty i grzecznie wypytywać je czy przypadkiem nie wiedzą gdzie Panicz jest, albo jak można znaleźć miejsce z mugolskiego adresu. Powoli zaczynał już tracić nadzieję, kiedy niespodziewanie skrzat pani Mafaldy Hopkirk dał mu użyteczną poradę.

\- Gburek nie wie gdzie jest Harry Potter i pani Gburka i nikt w Ministerstwie też nie wie. Ale jeśli Stworek ma mugolski adres, to Gburek mu powie jak znaleźć miejsce. Stworek musi wziąć mugolską kopertę ze specjalnym znaczkiem. Stworek musi napisać na kopercie adres i oznaczyć ją magicznie, żeby nie zginęła. Potem Stworek musi wrzucić kopertę do specjalnej skrzynki na listy. Gburek później pokaże Stworkowi jak taka skrzynka wygląda, one są wszędzie. Jak już koperta będzie w skrzynce, to trzeba czekać. Specjalny mugol przyjdzie i weźmie kopertę do miejsca, w którym wszystkie koperty są oglądane, potem koperta pojedzie tam gdzie jest Harry Potter i inny mugol zaniesie ją do jego domu. Jeśli Stworek będzie pilnował koperty, to za 2-3 dni znajdzie to miejsce z mugolskiego adresu.

Stworek gorąco podziękował Gburkowi i natychmiast udał się na poszukiwanie koperty. Na szczęście jej zdobycie okazało się zaskakująco łatwe. Zaadresowana i oznaczona sygnaturą Stworka koperta bezbłędnie zaprowadziła go do miejsca zamieszkania Harolda Pottera.

Był ranek 24 grudnia i Stworek postanowił, że nie będzie się pokazywał mugolom. Zamiast tego poobserwuje i poczeka, a z paniczem spotka się wieczorem, jak już będzie sam.

I tak, obserwując rodzinę Dursley'ów i ich stosunek do Harolda Pottera, Stworek z minuty na minutę robił się bardziej i bardziej zły…


	5. Chapter 5

ROZDZIAŁ 4.

W szafce pod schodami, mały, brudny ciemnowłosy chłopczyk z westchnieniem opadł na cienki materac. Był bardzo zmęczony. Ciotka Tuna wpadła dziś w prawdziwy szał. Już od rana zmusiła go do pomocy w porządkach, a potem w gotowaniu. Dursley'owie właśnie siedli do uroczystej kolacji, ale on sam nic nie jadł od rana. Na myśl o jedzeniu, Harry odruchowo pomasował pusty brzuch i z wysiłkiem zmusił się do myślenia o liście do Świętego Mikołaja.

Poprzedniego dnia, Ciotka Tuna zabrała Dudleya do centrum handlowego na spotkanie z Mikołajem. Harry w tym czasie został ze starą panią Figg, która powiedziała, żeby napisał list do św. Mikołaja. Jak jej powiedział, że jeszcze nie umie, poradziła, żeby list narysować. Dała mu nawet całe pudełko kolorowych kredek. Spędził nad tym listem całe popołudnie. Na początku nie wiedział o co poprosić, a potem długo myślał jak to narysować. Ostatecznie na liście znalazł się dom i stojący obok niego ktoś. Harry sam nie wiedział, kto to taki. Chciał po prostu, kogoś kto będzie go lubił, jak wujostwo lubi Dudleya, kogoś, kto da mu własny pokój i będzie się nim opiekował. Ziewnął szeroko, powoli zapadając w sen.

…

Stworek niecierpliwie czekał, aż wszyscy mugole w domu wreszcie zasną. Miał wrażenie, że trwa to w nieskończoność. W końcu mógł ostrożnie teleportować się do wnętrza szafki, w której wyczuwał panicza Pottera. Na widok maleńkiego dziecka, drżącego przez sen pod podartym niebieskim kocykiem, zatrzymał się niepewnie. W ciągu całego, dość długiego życia, nigdy jeszcze nie był w takiej sytuacji. Wszystkie dzieci z jakimi miał do czynienia pochodziły z magicznej klasy wyższej. Były zadbane, wręcz rozpieszczane przez rodziców i opiekunów, a także w pełni świadome istnienia i roli skrzatów. Teraz było inaczej. Stworek, był prawie pewny, że Panicz nie pamięta Sprężynki i nic nie wie o skrzatach. Mimo to, miał nadzieję, że dziecko nie wpadnie w panikę, a nawiązanie więzi będzie możliwe. Powoli wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie potrząsnął ramieniem śpiącego dziecka.

Harry usiadł gwałtownie czując dotyk na ramieniu i słysząc obcy głos, szepczący tuż obok niego.

\- Paniczu, paniczu proszę się obudzić, Paniczu. – to było dziwne. Ciotka Tuna zazwyczaj budziła go przez walenie pięścią w drzwi szafki, Dudley lubił skakać na schodach, a Wuj rankami całkowicie go ignorował. Na oślep sięgnął do sznurka od światła i zamrugał jak sowa w nagłej jasności. Gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do oświetlenia ujrzał przed sobą dziwnego, małego człowieczka z łysą głową i wielkimi uszami.

\- Kim jesteś? – mimowolnie wyrwało mu się pytanie.

\- Stworek jest skrzat. Stworek chce być skrzat Panicza Harolda Pottera, bo Panicz jest rodzina. – Stworek natychmiast udzielił odpowiedzi.

Harry myślał szybko. Harold to musi być on sam. Ciotka Tuna często nazywa Dudleya Duddy, a Harry to chyba skrót od Harolda. Ten … skrzat … powiedział, że chce być rodzina, a Harry właśnie poprosił o kogoś, kto będzie się nim opiekował, więc…

\- Mikołaj jest wielki. – sapnął z zachwytem. – Czy Harry to, to samo co Harold? Wszyscy mówią Harry. Czy teraz będziesz się mną opiekował? Zabierzesz mnie do domu? Lubisz mnie? Obiecuję, będę grzeczny. Chcę być z rodziną, która mnie lubi. Czy na świecie jest dużo skrzatów. Czy będę się mógł bawić? Czy będę miał własny pokój. – urwał, głównie dlatego, że zabrakło mu tchu.

Stworek poczuł się trochę przytłoczony nawałem pytań, ale dzielnie postanowił odpowiedzieć na wszystkie po kolei. Jednocześnie, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu czuł wyraźnie tworzącą się więź, dosłownie z chwili na chwilę coraz silniejszą. To było szokujące. Zazwyczaj nawiązanie więzi między czarodziejem i skrzatem trwa kilka tygodni, czasem nawet miesięcy. To prawda, że panicz Potter był niewątpliwie silny magicznie. Stworek ocenił, że jego rdzeń jest już mniej więcej trzy razy większy niż rdzeń Mistrza Regulusa, kiedy był w tym samym wieku, ale to nie powinno mieć znaczenia.

\- Stworek myśli, że Harry to zdrobnienie od Harold. Jeśli Panicz sobie życzy, to Stworek może Panicza nazywać Harry. Stworek bardzo chce opiekować się młodym Paniczem i inne skrzaty też. Stworek myśli, że to miejsce nie jest odpowiednie dla Panicza. Więc jeśli Panicz chce, to Stworek może od razu zabrać go do dworu Potterów. Stworek myśli, że panicz jest bardzo miły. W rodzinie Panicza są teraz cztery skrzaty. Jest Stworek, siostra Stworka i jej córki. One będą się bardzo cieszyć jak poznają Panicza. Córki Sprężynki są młode, więc Stworek myśli, że Panicz może się z nimi bawić ile chce. I pokój dla Panicza już czeka.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To na co czekamy, chodźmy.

\- Czy panicz chce coś ze sobą zabrać?

\- Chyba nie.

\- Stworek musi wziąć panicza za rękę.

POP

Daleko w Szkocji, w starym zamku, w pustym gabinecie dyrektora dziwaczne małe urządzenie zadrżało, zapiszczało i rozpadło się na proszek. Tyle tylko, że nikt tego nie zauważył w środku wigilijnej nocy.


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ 5.**

Główny hol wejściowy dworu Potterów był olbrzymi. Zaprojektowany specjalnie w celu sprawienia wrażenia na przybywających gościach. Na wprost znajdowały się otoczone marmurowymi schodami, wielkie misternie rzeźbione, dębowe drzwi prowadzące bezpośrednio do Sali balowej. Po prawej stronie równie wielkie i ozdobne drzwi prowadziły do formalnej jadalni, z której dostać się można było do dwóch salonów, palarni, oranżerii i łazienek połączonych również z salą balową. Z jadalni poprzez sprytnie ukryte drzwi dostać się można było do położonej w suterenie kuchni. Po lewej stronie holu znajdowały się nieco mniejsze, choć też bogato zdobione, drzwi otwierające się na ogromną tylko częściowo dostępną dla gości bibliotekę, czytelnię oraz dwa prywatne gabinety należące do pana i pani domu. Imponujące marmurowe schody prowadziły na kolejne dwa piętra mieszczące pokoje gościnne oraz prywatne pomieszczenia zarezerwowane tylko dla rodziny. W całym holu motywem przewodnim były gryfy. Ich wizerunki znaleźć można było dosłownie wszędzie. Nad wszystkimi drzwiami znajdowały się wspaniałe płaskorzeźby. U podnóża schodów i po bokach drzwi wejściowych stały marmurowe, częściowo animowane, figury gryfów. Na podłodze położono ozdobną mozaikę przedstawiającą herb Potter podtrzymywany przez parę gryfów, a na suficie znajdował się ogromny, ruchomy fresk z gryfami w locie. Nawet klamki u drzwi miały kształt gryfów.

Z głośnym POP Stworek razem z Harrym pojawili się pośrodku holu wejściowego. Harry zaczął się z zachwytem rozglądać dookoła. Właśnie miał zadać Stworkowi pytanie, kiedy nagle usłyszał głośny pisk.

\- Panicz Harry. Sprężynka jest szczęśliwa, że widzi panicza. Sprężynka tęskniła za Paniczem. Panicz pewnie nie pamięta, ale Sprężynka pomagała Kochanej Pani Lili w opiece nad paniczem jak Panicz był malutki. – Sprężynka aż podskakiwała ze szczęścia i emocji.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w wysiłku. Pod wpływem piskliwego głosiku gdzieś z głębi pamięci wypłynęło uczucie bezpieczeństwa, a na ustach mimowolnie pojawiło się słowo – Ynka.

Sprężynka wybuchła płaczem i bez namysłu przytuliła Harrego. – Panicz Harry pamięta Sprężynkę. Sprężynka już czuje więzi z Paniczem. Czy Panicz będzie teraz mieszkał we dworze? Jest późno, Panicz na pewno jest zmęczony. Czy panicz chce spać w pokoju dziecięcym, czy w apartamencie mistrza? Sprężynka nie była pewna, więc wysprzątała oba. Spręży…

Stworek nie miał zamiaru tolerować takiego nie godnego zachowania, jak to prezentowane przez oszalałą ze szczęścia Sprężynkę. Poza tym, obserwował Panicza przez cały dzień i był zdania, że wie co jest teraz najbardziej potrzebne.

\- Dość! Sprężynka się uspokoi i zacznie godnie zachowywać. Pójdziemy do małej jadalni na piętrze i panicz zje lekką kolację. Sprężynka zrobi tosty ze słabą herbatą i może ugotuje owsiankę. Jak panicz będzie jadł, to w tym samym czasie może poznać córeczki Sprężynki. One koniecznie potrzebują imion. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Potem Panicz pójdzie spać. Stworek myśli, że lepiej w pokoju dziecięcym. Łoże w głównym apartamencie będzie dla Panicza na pewno dużo za duże. Poza tym, panicz jest dzieckiem, a pokój dziecięcy jest dla dzieci i ma dostosowaną do aktualnych potrzeb panicza łazienkę.

* * *

Dwie godziny później, nakarmiony, umyty i przebrany w starą piżamę własnego ojca, Panicz Harry spał szczęśliwie w dziecinnym pokoju. Córeczki Sprężynki, zadowolone z nowych imion też poszły spać, ale Stworek i Sprężynka wciąż jeszcze mieli mnóstwo rzeczy do ustalenia. I co gorsza, choć oboje zgadzali się w pełni, że usunięcie panicza z domu tych strasznych, okrutnych mugoli było po prostu konieczne, to teraz czuli się mocno zagubieni i nie wiedzieli jak dalej postąpić. Sprężynka, skłaniała się do zdania, że Panicza należałoby przekazać pod opiekę dorosłych czarodziei, ale Stworek nie był tego taki pewien. Ten ktoś, kto umieścił Panicza z mugolami mógł próbować zrobić to ponownie, a zdania skrzatów nikt przecież słuchać nie będzie. W dodatku, Stworek nie był pewien, czy na świecie jest w ogóle ktoś, kto mógł by podjąć odpowiednią opiekę nad Paniczem. Z własnych poszukiwań kogoś, z kim mógł by się związać wiedział, że wśród najbliższych członków rodziny takiej osoby nie ma. Co gorsza, najbliżej spokrewnieni z Paniczem byli właśnie ci okropni mugole. Pewną szansę stanowiła chrzestna matka Panicza, ale niestety, w czasie odwiedzin u Longboton'ów Sprężynka dowiedziała się, że ta opcja nie wchodzi w grę. Jednak zatrzymanie Panicza we Dworze wiązało się z całą masą problemów, których oba skrzaty były jedynie mgliście świadome. Na pewno największym problemem będzie odpowiednie wychowanie i nauka. Na szczęście, w którymś momencie Sprężynka doznała olśnienia.

\- Sprężynka poprosi Kochaną Panią Doreę o poradę. Portret Kochanej Pani i Mistrza Charlesa wisi w małym saloniku. Wystarczy, że Sprężynka i Stworek wszystko im opowiedzą, a starzy Państwo na pewno będą wiedzieli co trzeba zrobić i co będzie najlepsze dla Panicza Harrego.

Stworkowi pomysł bardzo się spodobał, ale od razu postanowił go udoskonalić. – Pomysł Sprężynki jest bardzo dobry. Sprężynka chwilę poczeka, Stworek zrobi POP na Grimuald Place i przyniesie portret Wielmożnego Pana Fineasza Nigellusa Blacka. Największym problemem jest nauka tego, co panicz musi wiedzieć zanim pójdzie do Hogwartu. Mistrz Fineasz był dyrektorem szkoły przez długi czas więc będzie wiedział na ten temat więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Stworek zaniesie portret prosto do małego saloniku i razem ze Sprężynką wszystko Państwu wytłumaczą.

Umieszczenie dodatkowego portretu w niewielkim i gęsto wypełnionym różnymi obrazami saloniku, a potem opowiedzenie całej historii zajęło skrzatom bite trzy godziny. W swej opowieści Stworek szczególnie skupił się na okropnym zachowaniu mugoli, całym zestawie siniaków odkrytych przez Sprężynkę podczas kąpieli Panicza oraz jego ewidentnej niedowadze. Gdy skończył atmosfera w saloniku była ciężka i ponura. Pani Dorea płakała cicho wtulona w ramię męża, który dosłownie zsiniał z oburzenia, podobnie zresztą jak większość pozostałych portretów. Stosunkowo spokojny pozostał tylko portret Fineasza Blacka. I to właśnie on jako pierwszy przerwał ponurą ciszę.

\- Uspokój się i przestań płakać moja droga. Zgadzam się, że sytuacja jest poważna, ale dzięki naszym dzielnym skrzatom chłopiec jest już bezpieczny. Teraz musimy się zastanowić nad tym, co zrobić. To co powiem, może się wam nie spodobać, ale zgadzam się ze Stworkiem, że najbezpieczniejsze dla chłopca będzie pozostanie we Dworze i to w tajemnicy, że tu jest. Jako były dyrektor Hogwartu mam swój portret w gabinecie aktualnego dyrektora. Oprócz tego, że z bólem serca muszę oglądać, jak dorobek mojej pracy jest sukcesywnie niszczony, mam też pewien wgląd w to, co się dzieje w Świecie Czarodziejów. Wiem, że młody Harold został umieszczony z rodziną matki przez Albusa Dumbledora i to nie całkiem zgodnie z przepisami. Albus zablokował również testament zmarłych Potterów. Zanim jednak zaczniecie krzyczeć z oburzenia, weźcie pod uwagę fakt, że zrobił to w próbie ochrony chłopca przed przedwczesną śmiercią. Po upadku tego szalonego mordercy Lorda Voldemorta całe mnóstwo jego zwolenników uniknęło konsekwencji. Jedną z tych osób jest Lucjusz Malfoy, mąż Narcyzy, która według mojej wiedzy jest teraz najbliższą magiczną krewną młodego Harolda mogącą podjąć jego opiekę. Niestety choć mówię to z bólem serca, sama Narcyza jest dość miękkiego charakteru i we wszystkim podporządkowuje się mężowi. Stworek wykazał bardzo zdrowe instynkty, kiedy zdecydował, że chce się trzymać od tej części rodziny z daleka. Wątpię, czy powierzony opiece Narcyzy chłopiec przeżyłby rok. – Fineasz poważnie rozejrzał się po wszystkich portretach zanim podjął dalszą przemowę – Ze słów Stworka wnoszę, że największym problemem będzie nauka tego wszystkiego, co młody czarodziej z dobrej rodziny wiedzieć powinien. Jest oczywiste, że skrzaty nie posiadają wystarczającej wiedzy i nie będą odpowiednim przykładem. Uważam jednak, że my, jako portrety możemy się tym zająć. Zwłaszcza z pomocą Stworka, który już wykazał, że rozumie ograniczenia związane z faktem, że jego aktualny mistrz jest jeszcze dzieckiem potrzebującym kogoś, kto będzie podejmował najważniejsze decyzje i egzekwował podstawowe zasady. Stworku, jest całkowicie zrozumiałe, że nie czujesz się na siłach samodzielnie podejmować decyzji związanych z wychowaniem Panicza. Proponuję, żebyś wybrał jeden z portretów jako osobę decyzyjną w tej kwestii i w razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości pytał o polecenia. Osobiście polecam Charlesa Pottera, chłopiec jest jego wnukiem, a poza tym Potter powinien mieć najwięcej do powiedzenia w wychowaniu kolejnego Pana Pottera.

Spokojne przemówienie Fineasza Blacka zostało wysłuchane z uwagą i wpłynęło pozytywnie na ogólny nastrój. Przez pewien czas postacie na portretach cicho rozmawiały ze sobą. Zwłaszcza Charles i Dorea prowadzili bardzo intensywną dyskusję. W końcu, najwyraźniej doszli do porozumienia, ponieważ Dorea usiadła spokojnie, a Charles przemówił oficjalnym tonem.

\- Muszę przyznać, że obecna sytuacja bardzo mi się nie podoba. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w całej historii Potterów nie spotkaliśmy się z czasem tak dramatycznym, by przetrwanie naszego rodu było zależne od czwórki skrzatów, z których w dodatku tylko dwa są w pełni dorosłe. Obawiam się jednak, że Wielmożny Pan Black ma niestety rację i odesłanie Harrego pod opiekę kogokolwiek innego jest ryzykiem na jakie nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Na szczęście Dwór jest samowystarczalny i bardzo dobrze zaopatrzony. Żywność nie będzie stanowić problemu, a na strychu znajdują się całe szafy ubrań noszonych przez minione pokolenia Potterów. Jestem pewien, że Sprężynka bez trudu znajdzie stroje odpowiednie dla mojego wnuka. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu konieczne będą jakieś zakupy to w sejfie, który Harry po otrzymaniu odpowiednich instrukcji może bez problemu otworzyć, znajduje się pół miliona galeonów i milion mugolskich funtów. Myślę również, że w kwestii nauki, wychowania i interakcji społecznych mojego wnuka, mam parę asów w rękawie, ale najpierw musimy się zająć problemem badań zdrowotnych. Zgadzam się, że teraz gdy Harry został usunięty z domu TYCH mugoli żadna kolejna krzywda już go nie spotka, ale nie wiemy jakie obrażenia poniósł znajdując się pod ich opieką. Do tego dochodzi kwestia szczepień i badań okresowych. Dorea ma pewien pomysł, ale zanim go przytoczę, chciał bym wiedzieć czy ktoś z was nie ma jakiś propozycji?

\- Hym… Tymoteusz Potter dziadek Charles'a w zamyśleniu pogładził brodę. – Być może, możemy zwrócić się do Goblinów. Są dyskretne i uważają zachowywanie tajemnic klientów banku za rzecz honoru. Jako Potter, Harold ma status Przyjaciela Narodu Goblinów, a to daje pewne przywileje. Poza tym, mój przyjaciel Ostroszpon jest już wprawdzie bardzo stary, ale nadal żyje i ma mój portret. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale jednak czasem rozmawiamy. Wnuk Ostroszpona jest teraz menagerem kont naszego rodu. Jestem pewien, że jeśli poprosimy, to oboje zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy, by pomóc. Jedyny problem w tym, że uzdrowienie to subtelna sztuka i nie jestem pewien, czy Goblini uzdrowiciele mają jakąś wiedzę na temat ludzkich dzieci.

\- Dziękuję Ci bardzo za wkład dziadku. – Charles ukłonił się grzecznie do Tymoteusza. – Myślę, że prędzej czy później pomoc Narodu Goblinów okaże się konieczna, ale wolał bym jej nie nadużywać. Uważam, że w kwestii zdrowia propozycja mojej żony będzie lepsza. Mianowicie, szkolna przyjaciółka Dorei, Teodora O'Fallon jest szefem uzdrowicieli na oddziale dziecięcym w Irlandzkim odpowiedniku Św. Munga. Co więcej Dorea ma portret w sypialni Teodory i bardzo często rozmawiają wieczorami. Jesteśmy pewni, że jeśli Dorea poprosi o złożenie przysięgi tajemnicy i uzasadni ją dobrem dziecka, to Teodora nie odmówi. Przysięga Czarodzieja zabezpieczy nas przed ujawnieniem jakichkolwiek tajemnic, a jednocześnie pozwoli na to, by Harry miał stałego i dobrego uzdrowiciela. Jednak na rozmowę z Teodorą Dorea będzie musiała poczekać do jutrzejszego wieczora. Po odebraniu przysięgi wszystko jej wyjaśni i ustali datę i godzinę wizyty. Jestem pewien, że Stworek może zabrać Harrego do Dublina w Irlandii w jednym POP. Ostatecznie to nie jest tak strasznie daleko. Ponadto proponuję na razie przerwać naradę. Jest już prawie siódma rano i Harry powinien się niebawem obudzić. Jestem pewien, że Skrzaty chcą się na to przygotować. Stworku, Sprężynko jak Harry się obudzi i zje śniadanie przyprowadźcie go do nas. Wszyscy chcemy zobaczyć najmłodszego Pottera, a na razie idźcie odpocząć. Dalszymi ustaleniami zajmiemy się jutro wieczorem, jak już Dorea porozmawia z Teodorą.


End file.
